The Voice Within
by poetic-halfbreed
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha songfiction, they get trapped in a cave. At one point in time Kagome had said "Note to self, ignore those little voices."However in this story she does the complete opposite.


Okay, this is my first attempt at a song fiction so if it bites the big one- I won't be offended if you tell me so. I got bored of working on my other story so I started writing this. But anyways, none of this is mine yahda yahda ect.The song is by Christina Aguilera, The Voice within. Enjoy!  
  
The Voice Within  
  
Young girl don't cry  
  
Kagome sat in the shadows, her back against the cave wall. She trembled from the icy harshness of the winds that echoed from the innards of the cave and struggled not to cry.  
  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut tightly holding in the tears, then slowly opened them as a warm comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked over at InuYasha-her eyes dancing with tears to be.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She whimpered. The young miko looked down and slouched over placing her hands down in front of her as she quietly convulsed with tears. InuYasha couldn't bear to see her like this; so afraid-so sad. He wrapped his arms around her and she allowed him to cradle her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Young girl it's allright.  
  
"Shh. It's allright Kagome." The half-demon comforted her, gently stroking her hair as she wept. "We'll find a way out of here."  
  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly.  
  
"I know things look bad, but I promise you, Kagome, we'll get outta here somehow." Kagome's tears slowed to a stop and the youkai and young girl sat in the same position; Kagome's head on InuYasha's chest and his arms holding her close; until finally they both drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream. Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems.  
  
Kagome found herself in a haunting dream of waking back to her time. Once again, she had a soft bed, warm bath water and a roof over her head.  
  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain. Of the heartache life an bring and what it means.  
  
When she finally awoke, she ached for that place again. She sorely missed the comfort of home, and her family's remembrance was almost too much for her to bear. Kagome lifted her head off the half-breed-he was still fast asleep. She sighed and thought to herself-the situation was seemingly hopeless, but giving up wasn't the answer.  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself.  
  
She gently rested her head on InuYasha's stomach, turning her head slightly to the left and staring at the rock wall that blocked their only exit.  
  
"Hmm?" She sat up and pressed her finger against the wall-it was wet. Drip. Drip. Splat. A droplet of water dripped on Kagome's forehead from the ceiling. *Follow it. * Said something inside her head.  
  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within.  
  
She shook her head,  
  
"Get your head together girl. That's not logical. I can just see it now-me lost in the deeper parts of these caves." She scolded herself in a whisper as not to wake InuYasha. "But maybe?" she muttered standing.  
  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way.  
  
"InuYasha. InuYasha, wake up." Kagome said shaking him gently.  
  
"Wha?" he said sleepily.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go look for a way out." She said staring at the water droplets that dripped onto the floor in puddles. She felt sure-so right that this was the way to go. A new strength that kept her tears at bay burned in her heart as they followed the ever-growing puddles.  
  
You'll learn to begin, to trust the voice within.  
  
"Kagome, where on earth are we going? I can't see a thing!" InuYasha exclaimed as they stumbled blindly through the darkness. Kagome ran her fingers over the wall to try to help herself not to trip or fall into a ditch in the blackness. She didn't answer the youkai's question, she just knew to keep going. She didn't know why, but she just needed to keep going. She had to trust her heart, hopefully, then they would find a way out. Suddenly the air began to grow moist and damp, and a steady sound of rushing water could be heard echoing around them. Slowly but surely, they came to a bend in the cave, and as they turned the veil of darkness began to lift and a soft milky glow could be seem as they found themselves surrounded by glittering and gleaming crystals and a thick white mist.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Look Kagome! Over there!" InuYasha said excitedly pointing over her shoulder. She quickly turned to see what the half-demon's commotion was about and came face to face with a silver dragon. It had yellow glowing eyes and a foaming mouth full of razor sharp teeth.  
  
Young girl don't hide.  
  
"EEEEEEKKKK!" She screamed hiding behind the youkai for safety.  
  
"Hey stupid! It ain't real!" the half-breed huffed with a swift roll of his eyes. Kagome blinked and blushed, embarrassed at herself.  
  
You'll never change if you just run away.  
  
"Heh, yeah I knew that. I was just trying to scare you." Kagome laughed nervously trying to cover up for her actions.  
  
"Psshhh. Yeah, if you say so." He laughed shaking his head and walked towards the statue, his arms folded smugly across his chest. "Whoa!" he gasped as he leapt over a slippery hole in the floor close to the beast. "Watch out for this hole here, the water flows from this thing's mouth down through here." InuYasha explained as he walked on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kagome muttered not paying any attention to him.  
  
Young girl just hold tight.  
  
"ARARARG!" Kagome exclaimed as she slipped and fell into the hole InuYasha had warned her about. Instinctively she thrust her hand out and caught hold of the slippery dragon's head. She looked down as the mist from the waterfall rose up and floated around her waist. It was light down there, but she didn't dare let go for fear of falling to her death.  
  
Soon your gonna see your brighter day.  
  
"InuYasha! InuYasha!" She shouted her voice becoming lost in the thundering fall beneath her.*Oh my god! This is it. I'm going to die here.* She thought as her hands started slipping from around the dragon.  
  
Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed.  
  
"No, I can't give up." She grunted trying to pull herself up and tightening her grip. The mist blew into her eyes and surrounded her; it gave her the feeling she was secluded-lost forever in a cloud.  
  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid.  
  
"InuYasha! Help! Please!" she shouted hoping he would hear her. However, once again her voice was lost to the deafening pounding of the falls. *He must be too far ahead to hear me.* She thought.  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
  
*So, what will you do now? * She asked herself as she dangled above the falls.  
  
"I can't just hang here." She said conclusively. Kagome looked down, then back at the statue that she clutched. She closed her eyes, searching for a hint of hope, searching for something to draw strength from, but instead she only heard a whisper. Fall. Fall. Fall. Even her heart beat, fall. Fall. Fall. She opened her eyes and stared at the silver dragon in her grasp, then squeezed her eyes shut again. "Here goes." She said taking a deep breath and letting go. She fell backwards, letting the mist suck her in and could hear only the deafening pounding of the rushing water. She had given herself up for dead, but instead-Splash! She landed in a pond at the bottom of the falls. Kagome swam up and sprang out of the water gasping for air.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, where are you?" echoed InuYasha's voice around her. When her eyes finally focused, she saw a new opening. There it was, right in front of her, a way out!  
  
When you look outside look inside to your soul.  
  
She swam to the edge of the water and called to InuYasha,  
  
"I'm here! Quick, I found a way out!" She heard the sound of feet hitting the stone floor and saw InuYasha turn a corner to the right of her landing spot.  
  
"Kagome, how'd ya get down here so fast?" he asked Kagome with a puzzled expression. She wrung out her hair and pointed to the waterfall.  
  
"I took a shortcut." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"Wow, you're lucky you didn't die you baka!" he huffed with a hint of concern in his voice as he viewed the drop. She looked up at the opening of the waterfall about ten feet up and nodded.  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself. Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within. Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way. you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within.  
  
"C'mon, let's get outta here. Sango and Miroku are probably worried about us, Shippo too." InuYasha said following her gaze then looking back to the soaked and exhausted miko. He offered a hand out to her and she took it and stood. They walked out into the light hand in hand.  
  
Life is a journey, it can take you anywhere you choose to go. As long as you're learning you'll find all you need to know. (Be strong) You'll break it. (Hold on) You'll make it. Just don't forsake it because. No one can tell you what you can or can't do. No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you.  
  
They stepped out into the blinding sun and allowed their eyes to adjust to the sunlight that cheerily shined down in yellow rays. InuYasha turned to Kagome and studied her eyes-her face.  
  
"Hey." He started.  
  
"Hm?" She said taking her eyes from the well-missed greenery around her.  
  
"How did you know which way to go?" InuYasha queried. She shrugged; she would never tell him what had really happened in there. Kagome smiled looking back towards the cave.  
  
When there's no one else, look inside yourself. Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within. Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way. You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within.  
  
Her eyes watered up as she stared at the bright blue sky and she felt a soft touch on her cheek. Kagome turned and looked at the half- demon; he placed his hand on her cheek with a soft smile. She smiled back and placed her hand over his.  
  
Young girl don't cry, I'll be right here when your world starts to fall. 


End file.
